criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Adamas Blank
“''I guess you're right, I AM lucky.''” - Adamas Blank Adamas Blank; Age: 21, Height: 5'9", Weight: 151 lbs, Blood: AB+ (Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough Police Department Intern, Grimsborough University Student Appearance: Standing at average height, Blank has brown short hair, black pupils and white irises with a black outline around the latter, moles on her lip and ear, and light skin. She wears a white t-shirt, a gray fur hoodie with four pockets (two for the breasts and two for the waist) and two red overlapping “M” logos over a orange roundel that gradients to yellow on the edges, white gloves with gray armor near them, red, orange, yellow pants with black spots that frequently change into various colors (besides the spots), and gray Skechers sneakers with a hidden button that turns them into black spiked cleats. Unlike most characters, Blank possesses formal punctuation in her dialogue. Personality: Initially, Blank is seen as cynical, asocial, sarcastic, seemingly annoyed to others, and a eccentric character to her colleagues with humorous wit, but doesn’t mind their company. She acts as the voice reason to the team’s problems and missions and is very intelligent when thinking of a plan. Typically, she is calm and observant of others and usually questions herself with mundane topics. Later, she grows into the team a bit and becomes witty and kind-hearted to them, although she can be mischievous and make comedic moments when they are not around, at moments of calmness and insanity, or at periods of silence and danger. Being the one with luck (though she denies having it and sees her benefits as a natural coincidence), she is always confident and not afraid to go full-on face-to-face with enemies, meaning that she has a crazy plan that seemingly wouldn’t work out and is claimed to be stupid (crazy-stupid, not stupid-stupid) until it was all part of Blank’s plan. However, Blank still follows orders from her superiors as she knows what types of consequences would there be if she were to mess it up, but she knows when to make a comeback. In her battles, Blank acts carefree, reasoning, and nonchalant to her enemies and believes that her tricks are fair game as enemies have potential of being threatening figures, but whenever they push her too far by involving innocent people in a fight or endangering her and her friends’ safety to spite her, Blank can easily become aggressive and resentful to enemies like other powerful protagonists, but she act seriously in a fight and thinks more rationally and acts blunt to allies and bystanders to prevent them from being involved and rude and violent to the enemies she’s facing, which can lead her to give them a brutal punishment that she prefers “a fate worse than death”. Because of this, Blank usually prefers her enemies to be placed in a coma or body cast, psyche them out into not fighting again, leave them to their own eccentricities, or humorously “retire” them by detonating an electric cigarette on their faces. Due to her eccentric background and behavior, Blank is frequently referred as the "Bugs Bunny" of the team, to which she takes indifference (actually pride) to. For some reason, Blank breaks the fourth wall (like a few characters) to speak her thoughts out loud to the viewers, which makes people nervous, confused, or uncomfortable around her. Blank also makes references to history, jokes, comedy shows, actors, sitcoms, comedians, movies, TV shows, and famous quotes from said media, but doesn’t respect memes, seeing them as very repetitive and annoying, a waste of everybody’s laugh, and the lowest form of comedy (supported by the fact that she is a supporter of the EU's Article 13, which wants to ban memes all across Europe). Much like comedic characters, Blank rarely swears, but can say them if the slangs are less vulgar and if she’s reading or singing. Powers and Abilities: With what seems luck on her side (actually a field of positive probability ions according to Candles and Lisa), Blank is almost always lucky to every bad situation she faces and exploits it to build up her plans. Being empowered by luck, Blank is nearly impossible to kill (though she can be still hurt by physical attacks), strong enough to lift and throw a safe vault, fast enough to find enough material to create a weapon in about 10-40 seconds, and a bit rubbery and resistant against punches and grabs (but she can have part of her skin and flesh nearly torn off by very powerful strikes similar to Stands). Using the surrounding environment, Blank will always succeed in her plans, see everything go to her favor, and save herself from falling victim into misfortune, although it is very unpredictable and may potentially harm other people. However, powers that may affect anything in a worldwide or environmental scale may affect Blank too, making her vulnerable to attacks, though this may be slightly prevented by her breaking the fourth wall, which makes her from another character’s POV to be thought as insane. Being very unpredictable, Blank can defeat her enemies in a unexplained matter, but she has to plan something first. People who attempt to attack and harm Blank will be instantaneously be given negative probability ions lain dormant inside Blank’s field, which attracts them and other people to constant bad luck that wears out for a time depending on long they are staying in Blank’s field. Blank’s good luck can also harm people too as she indirectly gives them many negative probability ions that could lead them into unpredictable disasters. This can also happen to other allies too, though in a slightly negative way due to Blank’s positive relationship with them. Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C) Category:Blog posts